Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical Songs
Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical is a animated series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and Warner Bros. Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. Join Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy was started to sing along of the rock band and karaoke music a songs. Below is a list of every song featured in the show in order of appearance. 'Season 1' 1. Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical Theme - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy. 2. Billie Jean - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 3. Runaway - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 4. I Want You Back - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower Feat. Sonic and Knuckles. 5. Where Did Our Love Go - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 6. The Power of Love - Song By: Knuckles the Echinda. 7. Dress You Up (In My Love) - Song By: Amy Rose. 8. Speed Demon - Song By: Sonic The Hedgehog. 9. Because of Love - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 10. Born to Love You - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower and Feat. Sonic. 11. You Can't Hurry Love - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 12. Hip to Be Square - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 13. Anyone Who Had a Heart - Song By: Amy Rose. 14. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 15. Escapade - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 16. ABC - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower Feat. Sonic and Knuckles. 17. I Hear a Smphony - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 18. One - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 19. My Boyfriend's Back - Song By: Amy Rose. 'Season 2' 20. Rock With You - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 21. I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Princess Sally Acorn Feat. Amy and Cream. 22. It's Great to Be Here - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower and Feat. Sonic. 23. Stop! in the Name of Love - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 24. Shout - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 25. Think - Song By: Amy Rose. 26. Footloose - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 27. What Have You Done For Me Lately - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 28. Petals - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. 29. Come See About Me - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 30. Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 31. I'll Keep Holding On - Song By: Amy Rose. 32. Thriller - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 33. All the Man That I Need - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 34. Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit. 35. Forever Came Today - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 36. All Night Long (All Night) - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 37. Someday, Someday - Song By: Amy Rose. 38. Gotta Travel On - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 39. When I Think of You - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. 40. Listen I'll Tell You How - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. 41. Baby Love - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. 42. Workin' for a Livin' - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. 43. Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Song By: Amy Rose. 'Season 3' 44. Celebartion - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog and Chorus. 45. Love Will Never Do (Without You) - Song By: Sonic and Princess Sally Acorn. Category:Music Category:Sega Music Category:Sega Soundtrack